More Than His Romance Novel
by In memory of wicked fire
Summary: These are a bunch of poems and short stories about Gravitation and the characters in it! Anything from love, sorrow, jealousy, and some are even based off of the episodes! A double update, chapters 3 and 4! YxS RxT RxS
1. Sorrows Underneath

**More Than His Romance Novel**

Rated PG/ K+

* * *

**A/N**: _Wow, it's almost 7 months since I've written a FanFic, and this, I'm proud to say, is my first attempt at a Gravitation story! YAY! Why Gravitation, since my only other FanFic was technically not even an anime? _

_Well, I got into the Gravitation anime 3 months ago, then discovered the manga last month. And I've been splurging on Gravitation FanFics for the last 2 weeks because I needed SOMETHING to read while Maki Murakami sends the 2nd volume of Gravitation EX over to the U.S. But, to my surprise, there have been many good FanFics that I've had the pleasure of reading, and got so inspired that now, I'm gonna take a crack at it!_

_And hopefully, I won't suck at it..._

_BUT, the only problem I have with writing is that all my ideas end up as poems or songfics, because, unfortunately, I'm about 1 step away from being creative enough to write actual stories, and... I haven't seen the end of the series, anime-wise. :'(_

_But, despite this, I'm going to try to put out some good, Gravi-related poems, short stories, songfics, or whatever comes to mind that you'll all hopefully enjoy!.!.! _

_Oh, and I don't own Gravitation, only the creations dedicated to it! _

* * *

Chapter 1: Sorrows Underneath

_Yuki's P.O.V._

I think of all my problems, 

I think of all my pain.

I think of all my sorrows,

Until I go insane.

I think of all the smiles I've earned,

Which hide sorrows underneath.

No one seems to notice,

That I go through so much grief.

My tears seem to keep flowing,

Inside my tired eyes.

Each time I want to tell you,

My words come out as lies.

These days I'm feeling distant,

Far away and weak.

My sadness pulls me farther,

From the happiness I seek.

I've just begun to realize,

That my hopes and dreams are gone.

I'm walking down a dead end road,

Humming a tuneless song.

Now I think of what I'm doing,

I know I should find a way,

To beat through my depression,

Will I be able to someday?

Someone might be there,

To help me make it through.

Maybe they will listen,

And tell me what to do.

I'm seeing through the darkness,

I'm starting to like you,

I think I'll try to make it,

So I can be there for you.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, it's kinda got a 'kinda-sappy, happy-ending' to it, but I couldn't help it! And can you really blame me? But still, this fit so well with Yuki!_

_SO Sorry for my long Author's notes, they'll be shorter next time, with the next chapter!_

_For those of you who've read this, let me know what you think, review please!.!.! _


	2. Living Without You

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Okay, I've come to realize, well, I already knew, I really should have 'better' poems, but by better, I mean ones that aren't non-specific. Because the ones I've been posting/will post are ones that could probably go along with any kind of related situation, there's no hook from the S.S. Specific into Gravitation. _

_But every time I try to write poems and such that has a clear relation to the series that I'm writing about, they don't come out the way I intended. At least that's what kept happening LAST year with my old fic. Luckily, I know that my writing has improved and I promise that my next chapters will be of 100 percent Gravitation poem! _

_Disclaimer: ...Do you need a disclaimer for poems, or is it just for stories? Either way, I don't/won't own Gravitation before I can figure it out!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Living Without You**

_Shuichi's P.O.V._

I keep looking in all the places,

Where you are supposed to be.

But I never seem to find you,

And you're all I long to see.

I just can't seem to understand,

What it was that changed your mind.

All this time I thought I knew,

When really, I was blind.

But know that I don't hate you,

And know I never will.

Because I cared about you then,

And I care about you still.

Even though you hurt me,

I can't seem to let you go.

I'm not sure that I can go on without you,

But I want to make sure you know.

It will take some time to mend,

The damage that you've done.

But broken hearts do heal,

That's where strength comes from.

For now, the tears may be falling,

And my thoughts will keep circling to you.

But soon, things will get better,

If you have hope, then they always do.

* * *

**A/N: **_It's supposed to be thoughts from Shuichi during the time (actually, anytime) that Yuki tried to/did leave Shuichi. But take it in anyway you wish! _

_Almost forgot! How rude of me! To my reviewers:_

**Blinkie: **_Thanks for my first ever review for Gravitation, which is a very interesting fandom that I only wish I'd found sooner, but I've found some great stories which have inspired me to contribute something to the Gravi-circuit! The 1st chapter was sorta emo-sappy, but I bounce around: happy, sad, emo-sappy. Thanks again!_

**Supershu-chan: **_To be honest, I didn't really know what a stanza was until I looked it up 10 minutes ago ('a division of a poem consisting of recurring patterns and rhymes'). I love those little sensitive inner moments from Yuki, and I'll be putting up a few more of 'em! Thanks for reviewing!_

_NEXT CHAPTER: For all you Ryu/Shu fans, this will be just for you! Something to Shuichi from Ryuichi in one of his rare but heartfelt serious moments!_

_That being said, I'll finish this up and continue with the part where I say Review..._

_Oh, uh... REVIEW PLEASE! Arigato for reading!_


	3. The Glass

**More Than His Romance Novel**

Rated PG/ K+

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ok, I'm gonna make this short and sweet (the author's note, not the chapters). I haven't updated for a while so, as an extra treat, I'm gonna give you 2 chapters! YAY! I really hope you read, review and enjoy!_

_This poem is inspired by Gravitation EX, which apparently has been out since the beginning of the year, but I only got it last month! It was intended to be Shuichi to Yuki, but reading it now, it seems to be more like Tatsuha to Ryuichi... but it Gravi-related and inspired so use your imaginations to connect one character to another! And away we go..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Glass**

The last drop of water is emptied from the glass.

The transparent architecture catches my attention.

I gaze through it as it travels within my fingertips,

And the gyrating glass contorts my vision.

I see your face, your beautiful face.

But you do not see me.

You are too blinded by your own problems

And you are too distracted by him.

He loves you, you love him...

_I love to think that's not true_

I love you, you love me...

_I love to dream_

I keep my gaze until my own tears replace the water,

Which once existed in the confines of the decanter.

My prophecy of you begins to fade, and with it,

my heart.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that was kind of shorter than I wanted it to be, but wait! There's more! The other chapter is just a click away, but before you keep reading and PLEASE review! _

_Much appreciated, and thanks for reading!_


	4. I Hope

**More Than His Romance Novel**

Rated PG/ K+

* * *

**A/N: **_Ok, here we go! Another poem inspired by Gravitation EX, but this time I have the pairing set as Ryuichi to Shuichi. But again, let your imaginations wander, set up another pairing if you please, just continue to read and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Hope**

_A Ryuichi to Shuichi poem_

I hope you sing to all the angels

With your voice loud and clear,

I hope you'll always try new things,

And don't give into fear.

I hope the one you fall in love with

Makes your world go round,

I hope that if you fall out,

Your feet stay on the ground.

I hope that you can understand

That true love waits for you,

That you may have to wait a while,

But when it comes, it will be true.

I hope you find a rainbow,

And realize it's worth the rain,

I hope that through your journey,

You can balance smiles with pain.

I hope that you will realize

Life's not always on your side,

I hope you know when hope is lost,

In me, you can confide.

I hope your glowing smile

Will bring someone out of gloom,

I hope that you taste your life

With more than just a spoon.

I hope that when you're lost,

You are also one to find,

And I hope that your hand

Will be the right size for mine.

I hope you watch the stars shoot by

Upon a grassy hill.

I hope you know I love you,

Always have and always will.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, that was sort of fluff-filled. I think it fits Ryu's personality, but what about you guys? Just let me know what you think in review form please! Oh, and I also take pairing requests, since I'm cool with any pairing, just let me know!_

_Oh, and thanks to _**KitCat45 **for the review!

_Check out my next chapter coming to you soon! Arigato and peace out!_


End file.
